Routine Love Story
by ilovemesomecupcakes
Summary: Let me tell you this- When a boy catches Cammie Morgan's eyes , we're in for a roller coaster of a story . Buckle your seat belts , kids , because it's about to get bumpy . / "Drop the gun and kiss me." "And if I don't?" " Baby, we both know that you're going to drop that gun."
1. Trailer

**Routine Love Story: Trailer **

_"Hold my hand, and I'll hold yours." _

_A girl who's never been anything but hidden…_

"It was a routine brush pass, and I missed it."

Bex threw her tie on top of her bed sheets, sighing deeply. "Cam, it was bound to happen sometime."

Cammie flew face-down onto her bed, her face planted into her pillow. "God, that was the worst CoveOps exercise ever. I don't think Joe is ever going to let me live that one down."

Macey walked out of her closet, tucking in a clean white blouse. "Cam, you don't have to be perfect, you know."

"I'm a spy. Spies don't make mistakes! It's simply not done!"

Macey turned to Bex, who was folding her clothes. "What, exactly, happened today?"

Bex rolled her eyes. "Solomon took us to the town square-"

"The town square?" Macey asked incredulously. "The dead-drop one? The Josh one?"

Bex nodded, grinning maniacally. "Bingo."

Cammie groaned at her roommates' dramatics. "For the last time, Mace, I'm over him!"

They ignored her, continuing with their conversation. "Well, Cam was supposed to brush pass a dime to Anna-" Bex said, before Cammie oh-so-politely interrupted her. "Don't listen to her! She's a crazed British liar!" Cammie yelled from her 'dead tree' position on her bed. Macey waved her hand in a rolling motion, gesturing for Bex to continue.

"Well, Cams didn't make the pass, and the dime dropped, and Solomon totally flipped out," Bex said, stifling a laugh. "That man laughed so hard, he sounded like a bloody seal on crack."

Macey cocked an eyebrow, turning towards Cammie's motionless figure. "It was that bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it, guys."

Bex shot up from her pile of messily folded clothes. "I forgot to tell you why Cammie dropped the dime," she said mischievously.

"NO! I swear to God, Rebecca, if you tell her your theory, extremely incorrect if I may add,-"

Bex ignored her friend. "So Cam was walked down the pathway, and this boy-"

Macey gasped dramatically. "A boy? Did I just hear correctly?" She turned towards Cammie who was still face down on her bed. "Cameron Ann Morgan, were you distracted by a guy?" Macey clapped her hands once, a wide smile plastered to her face. "Oh, this will be fun."

Cammie groaned again, flipping over on the duvet. "There is no way that this is going to be 'fun', and you know it Mace."

"You're such a worry-wart, Cam. We're just trying to fix you with your soul mate." Cammie's voice was muffled among the pillows.

"So Cam, tell me- was he cute?"

_A guy who's never been anything but goode…_

"So what did Jessica do this time?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you look like you're about to punch a wall?"

Zach glared at Grant. "Don't tempt me."

Grant rolled his eyes. "Come on, man. You can't expect her to 'fall for your God-given' charms instantaneously."

"It's not Jessica."

Grant's eyes widened. "You've moved on from Jessica?" he said incredulously. A long whistle followed shortly after. "Damn, man. I thought you'd be hooked on her forever." He paused, glancing at his friend. "You know- funny story. I saw her on the streets a couple days ago, kissing a girl- yes, a girl- and it completely blew my mind, man, but I thought you'd want to know-"

"I've known for weeks, Grant."

He gave Zach an odd look. "So you lied to me?" Grant looked hurt for a second, before grinning mischievously. "So there is another girl. Am I right or am I right? Is this one straight, or is this whole pattern going to keep going? 'Cause I don't think I can take much more-"

"Grant, would you shut up? It's the girl-"

"Oh shit, the Morgan girl?"

Zach rolled his eyes. "No, Lindsey Lohan."

"Damn- I should really hide my magazines better."

"I know I'm supposed to stay away..."

Grant's eyes widened until they were the size of golf balls. "Dude, you are in for some deep shit."

Zach smirked the signature smirk. "I'll get through it. I'm just that goode."

_And when you mix that together…_

"Dear God, what was that sound?"

"It was my laugh. Don't judge."

She scowled. "I don't understand why I put up with you. You're bloody infuriating."

She bumped her friend's shoulder lightly. "Come on, you know you love it, Bex."

"I suppose I do."

The stone pavement of the street was smooth and unblemished. She marveled at the lines of boutiques and bakeries, admiring the simplicity of the architecture. Her eyes wandered to the opposite side of the road, adjacent to her and Bex.

A boy caught her eye.

And let me tell you this- When a boy catches Cammie Morgan's eyes, we're in for a roller coaster of a story. Buckle your seat belts, kids, because it's about to get bumpy.

::

**A/N: This is just a trailer for my new story. Let me know if I should continue. **

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	2. Chapter 1: Of Exasperated Lovers

**Chapter 1**

"You're a shitty friend."

"Well, you're shit at lying."

Zach rolled over in his bed. "The moment you find out I don't actually like Jessica- you sleep with her," he said. "Who _does _that?"

Grant grinned. "Come on, dude. She was hot, I was willing, and things just followed their own path," he explained, a lazy smile painted on his face. "What else was I going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe try to _keep your pants on_?"

"Zachary," Grant drawled, earning a glare from his friend, "why don't you tell that to Jessica?"

Zach tossed a pillow at his roommate. "Goddamn, Grant- hasn't Solomon caught you enough times? You should've learned your lesson by now."

"I don't follow the rules. You should've learned _that _by now."

Zach rolled his eyes. "How many girls has it been?"

Grant chuckled. "Don't know. I've lost count," he said, head resting on his pillow. "I'd say maybe twenty?"

"God, that is disgusting," a voice said from the door. Both boys turned towards the voice at the door. Once they saw who it was, Zach smirked at Grant. Grant, on the other hand, paled significantly.

"Mr. Solomon," Zach said smugly, "how nice of you to join us."

::

The cobblestone was a pale gray, and some stones were loose beneath Cammie's feet as she walked with Bex.

"Duchess, I'm coming around the corner."

"Copy, Chica. I'm with Chameleon on the west side of the park."

Eva passed by seconds later, her hand barely brushing against Bex's. Cammie glanced at the other girl, eyebrows raised. Bex smiled back.

_We're good_, she mouthed.

Bex's thumb brushed ever-so-slightly against her own, the quarter slipping effortlessly into her hand. The two girls parted ways: Bex heading towards the van, and Cammie heading towards the town square, where Anna was seated on the third bench from the tree.

Cammie walked briskly, her long legs moving at an even pace. Her eyes were moving aimlessly, carelessly window shopping.

And then she bumped into him.

She'd never met him before, but there was a familiar aura about him, an odd sense of déjà vu. He smelled of mint and cinnamon, two of Cammie's favorite spices. It wasn't until then that she realized that he was holding her- steadying her.

"Hey, you okay?" His voice was smooth, like a river of sparkling water, cool and refreshing.

She smiled sheepishly, nodding. "Yeah, I'm good."

::

"Well, I'd be lying if I said he wasn't cute."

Macey jumped up from her seat, squealing. "I knew it! He was cute!" She turned excitedly to Bex, who was daintily (oddly enough) painting her nails. "I _told _you he was cute! I _told _you!"

Bex rolled her eyes. "_I _told you that, Mace."

Macey ignored the British girl, propping her elbows on the edge of Cammie's desk, her chin resting on her hands. "So, Cam- do tell about the hot shot you met on the streets today."

"Mace, that's my death sentence and you know it."

"Come on, do you even know his name?" Macey asked. Studying Cammie's sheepish face, she drew back in horror. "You don't know his _name_? Dear God, Cammie! How do you expect to see him again?"

"That's the point, Mace. I don't _want _–nor need- to see him again."

Bex blew loudly on her tinted teal nails. "Oh, that's a lie and you bloody know it Cam."

"It's not like it would've worked out."

"Hey, he could be a spy. You don't know that," Macey said optimistically. "What did he look like?"

"God, Mace. I only saw him for about ten seconds before Solomon started laughing. How was I supposed to figure out his exact description and facial detail?"

"If I do remember correctly, and I usually do, you are a _spy_."

"I just remember thick brown hair and green eyes."

Macey nodded in approval. "Green eyes- good catch Cam."

::

"You actually _saw _her?"

"Stop looking at me like I committed a crime. It's not like a pushed into a pond or something, Grant."

Grant propped his chin on his interlocked fingers. "Tell me everything."

Zach shook his head. "No, we are _not _doing this girl-style again."

"You have to admit- it helps a lot."

"Nick's ideas never work. They're just utterly stupid and all-consuming," Zach retorted. "Come on, it's like sucking all your secrets out of you using guilt."

"It's not our fault we have so much blackmail material against you."

"I ought to lock you three in a room for all of eternity."

Grant scrunched his eyebrows together for a moment, then broke out grinning. "Come on, you know Jonas would find a way out."

"You're right. Jonas isn't an asshole. I should keep him with me so we can send you and Nick to Mars via atomic bomb."

"That's just cold, man. I don't know how you're going to get your special girl, but if you're going to use that tone on her, she's going to smack you. _Hard._"

::

"God, where is Liz?"

"Why do you need Liz?" Cammie asked.

Macey smiled. "You search up your new boyfriend, Cams."

Cammie's eyes widened. "You're actually going through with this ridiculous plan of yours?"

"Hey, this is a brilliant plan. Don't you dare insult us like that," Bex protested from her desk.

"You don't even know his name! There are millions of guys in America with brown hair and green eyes! You're never going to find him!"

Macey turned to Bex, shaking her head mockingly. "I'm not sure I like her tone. Do you approve, Bex?"

"No, I most certainly do not," Bex replied, grinning maniacally. "We should do something about it."

Cammie threw herself into her bed, once again. "Why do I even bother with you guys?"

::

She ended up sneaking off campus, maneuvering her way through the tight passageway. Her left arm jutted out, pushing against the cement wall, which quickly slid away, revealing fresh air and cut grass. She breathed it all in- the freedom, the feeling of being alive.

She was alive. She loved being outside. It suited her well- the flowers, the trees, the bees, the air. Jumping off the somewhat elevated ledge, she landed nimbly on the grass below.

"That's odd. You don't see teenage girl jumping out of highly secured walls every day, but- hey, what do you know? There's always something new to learn."

She whirled quickly around, swinging her arm around to knock the stranger out old. A strong hand stopped her, countering her move.

"That's not a good idea. I advise you to act against it."

She narrowed her eyes, turning to face the masculine voice.

_It's him._

He grinned widely at her. "Well, we meet again. It's lovely to see you." He stuck out his hand, and she took it warily.

"I'm Zach Goode."

::

**A/N: Oh my god. Oh my God. Oh my god.**

**Words cannot describe how sorry I am. This whole month has been so utterly and completely hectic, with about five million projects going on for school, and- oh dear ****_lord_****, I am so sorry. After this Sunday, I think I'll be okay. God, I want this week to be done.**

**This was such a horrible chapter, but I felt so horrible, I had to post something. I promise the next chapter will be better. **

**I need a beta. It's inevitable.**

**Summer cannot come any quicker. **

**SIXTEEN REVIEWS? OH MY GOODNESS YOU GUYS. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**You have no idea how much that means to me.**

**Question of the Chapter: Siblings, anyone? How many? Are they annoying?**

**God, I have one. She's unbelievably annoying, it's hysterical.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS BUNCHES. KEEP ON REVIEWING! **

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


End file.
